The Doctor's Words
by Diablot's
Summary: TRADUCTION/ OS qui se passe pendant Of Wine And Coffee. Une scène coupée entre Blaine et le Dr. Nicholas quand il était encore hôspitalisé.


Hello !

Je sais il a mis très longtemps à venir mais le voilà enfin ! L'OS entre Blaine et le Dr. Nicholas. Inutile de dire que vous ne comprendrez pas si vous n'avez pas lu Of Wine And Coffee :p

**Je fais un peu de pub pour un rpg sur facebook dont je fais partie. C'est un crossover Glee/Harry Potter, il vient de commencer donc pas mal de personnages sont encore libres ;) Venez faire un tour sur mon** **profil où il y a** **le lien** **de la page. Bonne ambiance assurée ! :D**

**Disclaimer** : Glee pas à moi, ni l'histoire qui est à fanficloverme96

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Les mots du docteur<strong>

**~Le docteur le regarda avec des yeux doux; ses yeux étaient toujours doux~**

**~The doctor looked at him with kind eyes; his eyes were always kind~**

Peut-être que c'était les antidouleurs.

Ouais, peut-être.

Blaine était certain que c'était les antidouleurs qui causaient ça.

Mais, peu importe, repoussant cette pensée, Blaine regarda Dr. Nicholas, le docteur qui lui avait été attribué pour s'occuper de lui quand il restait à l'hôpital, alors qu'il écrivait quelque chose sur le presse-papier avant de regarder Blaine, souriant légèrement.

"Vous avez l'air d'être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, M. Anderson," commenta-t-il.

Blaine sortit de sa rêverie et offrit un petit sourire au docteur. « Vous… vous pouvez m'appeler Blaine, docteur," il fit une pause. « M. Anderson, on dirait mon père."

Le Dr. Nicholas gloussa. "Okay, si tu insistes," il se dirigea vers le moniteur cardiaque, le tripotant. Blaine le fixa, ne comprenant pas ce que le jeune docteur faisait, mais c'était sans importance. Pour certaines raisons, il appréciait regarder le Dr. Nicholas travailler. Ca le… calmait, d'une certaine façon.

"Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?" Commença doucement Blaine.

Le Dr. Nicholas se tourna pour lui faire face et hocha la tête. « Vas-y. »

Blaine hésita. "Euh… J'ai juste… c'est juste que je… vous avez l'air un peu trop jeune pour être docteur, » admit-il, baissant son regard sur les couvertures. Quand il ne reçut aucune réponse, il leva le regard et vit le Dr. Nicholas le regardant toujours, les sourcils levés en attente.

"J'attends toujours ta question," dit le Dr. Nicholas après un moment.

Rougissant, Blaine se mordit la lèvre. « Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de fouiner… mais quel âge avez-vous ? »

Le Dr. Nicholas se contenta de sourire. « J'aurai 21 ans dans quelques mois. Alors… techniquement, j'ai toujours 20 ans, » il fit un geste vers la chaise à côté du lit de Blaine. « Je peux ? »

Blaine eut l'air confus pendant un moment avant que ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement. « Euh, bien sûr. Allez-y. Vous êtes… le euh… docteur après tout."

"On dirait que je suis le prochain docteur de Doctor Who ou quelque chose comme ça," rit le Dr. Nicholas.

"Tu regardes Doctor Who ?" demanda Blaine, incapable de contenir l'excitation dans sa voix. Mon dieu, Blaine _adore_ Doctor Who. En tant que geek. Et oui, il a pleuré à presque chaque scène de Rose et du Docteur. Mais ne commencez pas à le juger.

"J'ai vu toutes les saisons.. enfin, la plupart du neuvième docteur," admit le Dr. Nicholas. "Je n'ai pas vraiment commencé au début…"

"Laisse-moi deviner," sourit Blaine. « Tu as commencé au dixième docteur. »

Le Dr. Nicholas leva les mains. « Eh, ma sœur m'a recommandée de regarder cette série. Et elle a dit que le dixième était le meilleur alors… » Il soupira dramatiquement. « Est-ce que tu peux me blâmer ? David Tennant est absolument…" il se reprit et toussa maladroitement. « Peu importe… »

"Divin ?" Finit Blaine pour l'aider.

Les yeux du jeune docteur s'écarquillèrent. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux en silence avant d'éclater de rire. « Alors… tu es… » Le Dr. Nicholas essuya la dernière larme de joie de ses yeux. « Tu es gay, alors ? Ou… eh bien," il se coupa bizarrement, incertain de la façon de continuer.

"Je suis gay," Blaine hocha la tête. « Et tu es… »

"Je préfère le terme… pansexuel," répondit le Dr. Nicholas. «Je m'en fiche du genre. C'est l'intérieur qui compte. L'amour c'est de l'amour."

Blaine le fixa plus longtemps (il faisait ça _souvent_ ces derniers temps), avant de secouer la tête. «Tu es incroyable," dit-il pensif.

"Et je sors un peu du sujet," ajouta le Dr. Nicholas. « Tu as dit que tu pensais que j'étais trop jeune pour être docteur, c'est ça ? »

Blaine acquiesça.

Le Dr. Nicholas haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas vraiment docteur pour l'instant, honnêtement. Je suis toujours en école de médecine, mais je vais bientôt passer mon diplôme. » A l'expression surprise de Blaine, il soupira. « Longue histoire, en gros mon cerveau est ridicule, je suis allé à l'université à 16 ans et me voilà, » il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux. « Je suis dans un housemanship program. Tu sais, les étudiants de médecine qui travaillent à temps partiel dans les hôpitaux et d'autres trucs. J'ai des extra crédits pour ça et j'ai besoin d'expérience. En fait, mon travail est plutôt basique. Aider les infirmières et prendre soin de toi, mon patient assigné, » il fit un sourire en coin à Blaine qui rougit et regarda à nouveau vers le bas.

"Oh… Ca a du sens," marmonna Blaine.

« Maintenant que j'ai satisfait ta curiosité, peux-tu satisfaire la mienne ? » demanda le docteur Nicholas. Blaine le regarda surprise pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer avec prudence. "C'est quoi… ?"

Le docteur sourit gentiment. "Le garçon… aux beaux yeux bleus ? Son nom c'est Kurt, c'est ça ? »

"Oui, c'est lui."

"Il est resté à tes côtés quand tu étais dans le coma. C'est un sacré dévouement. Il y avait cet autre garçon… yeux verts et un sourire-"

"Sebastian," sourit Blaine.

"Oui, lui. Il était là aussi mais Kurt a littéralement refusé de quitter ton chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit forcé," le Dr. Nicholas changea de position. « Tu dois vraiment compter beaucoup pour lui… »

Blaine sourit et joua avec l'ourlet de sa couverture. « Eh bien… Il compte beaucoup pour moi."

"Est-ce que vous deux… sortiriez ensemble, par hasard ?"

Secouant la tête, Blaine lança un regard piteux au docteur. « On est sorti ensemble. Pendant environ un an. Ça n'a pas… Ça n'a pas vraiment marché." Il soupira. "J'aurais aimé que ça soit le cas. Enfin… avant."

Penchant sa tête, le Dr. Nicholas regarda le garçon, confus. « Avant ? »

"C'était avant que je réalise que Kurt pourrait déjà avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre," expliqua Blaine. "Tu te souviens du mec avec le sourire que tu as mentionné avant ? Sebastian ?" Quand le Dr. Nicholas acquiesça, Blaine continua. "Tous les deux, ils ont cette relation… bizarre. Ils se détestaient vraiment l'un l'autre, mais quelque chose s'est passé… et ils sont amis maintenant. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensent."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

"Je n'ai pas envie de paraitre trop confiant à propos de mon hypothèse mais… » Blaine se mordit la lèvre. "Je pense vraiment qu'ils pourraient avoir des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Sebastian est juste trop borné pour l'admettre et Kurt ne le réalise pas encore. Mais bon, je me suis déjà trompé."

Le Dr. Nicholas plaça une main sur le genou de Blaine. « Qui pourrait te blâmer ? De nos jours, c'est plutôt facile de tomber amoureux," il fit une pause. « Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. »

Blaine le regarda un moment, ne comprenant pas vraiment le ton de la voix du docteur. Il hocha doucement la tête. "Je pense… que c'est presque aussi facile que de perdre son amour."

Le Dr. Nicholas cligna des yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Blaine se couvrit le visage avec les mains et laissa échapper un soufflé tremblant. « C'est… juste, c'est compliqué. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je sais pas," il se tourna pour regarder le docteur, son expression en conflit. « Kurt et moi… ce qu'on avait c'était magique et incroyable and… eh bien, ça n'a pas duré. Je sais pas comment ni pourquoi… mais…"

Le Dr. Nicholas fixa le garçon pendant un moment avant de tendre le bras pour poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Blaine. « Je suis certain qu'il y a une raison pour tout. La nature a de nombreuses façons de nous pousser vers la bonne route qu'on était censé prendre. Parfois, ça peut être plus douloureux que d'autres, » dit-il à bon escient.

Blaine lui sourit avec hésitation. « Tu as l'air d'un philosophe »

Le Dr. Nicholas lui sourit. « Merci, Blaine. » Ils se sourient pendant quelques secondes de plus avant que le docteur ne se lève. « Bon, je dois y aller. Je te verrai à nouveau demain, Blaine. »

"A plus tard, docteur," répondit Blaine, se reposant contre les coussins.

En entendant ça, le Dr. Nicholas s'arrêta au pas de la porte et tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Blaine.

"Puisque je peux t'appeler Blaine, tu peux m'appeler Nick. Ça ne me dérange pas," dit-il en souriant alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

Si Blaine se sentait légèrement étourdi aux mots du Dr. Nicholas (Nick, maintenant), il blâmait définitivement les analgésiques.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey tout le monde ! J'ai finalement écrit un chapitre spécialement pour vous. Je l'aurais posté plus tôt mais… des choses se sont passées et je n'ai pas pu. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Vous pouvez aussi le trouver sur tumblr.**

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


End file.
